


Prince of Dreams

by uofmdragon



Series: Promptsgiving 2020 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Clint jolted from his sleep as a metal limb slammed into him.  His eyes narrowed as he watched Bucky squirm in his sleep.  Their flight back had been delayed due to the weather and just like that they were stuck.  Of course, the hotels were booked and they were only able to get a single bed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Promptsgiving 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Prince of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cakeisnotpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/gifts).



> Written for Promptsgiving 2020.
> 
> Cakeisnotpie prompted 1. Clint/Bucky 2. there was one bed with nightmares tossed in?

Clint jolted from his sleep as a metal limb slammed into him. His eyes narrowed as he watched Bucky squirm in his sleep. Their flight back had been delayed due to the weather and just like that they were stuck. Of course, the hotels were booked and they were only able to get a single bed. Clint had offered to sleep on the floor, but Bucky had refused to let him. It was… fine.

Clint was used to sleeping next to ridiculously attractive people and not being able to do anything about it. He wasn't used to people having nightmares though.

His eyes narrowed, flashing purple and his hand shot out, snagging the little sleep fairy from where it was attached.

"What the…?" the fairy said and then realized exactly who had him.

"P...p...prince B...b...barton," the little creature stammered. "My apologies."

"I do not enjoy my sleep being disturbed. Find someone else," Clint ordered, flinging the creature away. He watched to make sure it didn't actually come to harm, but the little things were dexterous and it managed to right itself and take flight straight through the wall into the next room. 

His eyes narrowed, because he hoped it was going to go a little further than just next door. No, they were smarter than that. It knew a good meal was only a few doors away.

Clint pursed his lips, eyeing Barnes' sleeping form. Well, he was the son of the Lord of Dreams… He could give Barnes something to dream about and then see how the other man reacted in the morning. Smiling slowly, he reached out, threading his hand through Barnes' hair.

*

_Bucky entered the room, which was empty, save for Clint posed sexily on a bed. His pale skin stood out against the blood red sheets. Clint smirked. "Hey Buck.."_

_Bucky glanced back over his shoulder, which was now an empty hallway. The Hydra and Russians were all gone, leaving himself alone. Bucky looked back toward Clint, who had arched an eyebrow._

_"Fuck, this is a lot better," Bucky said, as he advanced toward the bed, tugging his shirt off. His boots seemed to disappear as well as his pants by the time he made it to the bed and caught Clint in a searing kiss, pressing him down against the bed. Clint arched up into him, already hard and already naked. He was gorgeous and just for him. Bucky pulled back to take in the archer's body. "Look at you."_

_Lean muscle and pale skin. There were scars from the fights that Clint had survived, because while Clint might be an idiot. He was like Bucky, they were survivors._

_He pinned Barton's arms to the bed with his metal hand, arching an eyebrow at Clitn just to make sure. Clint arched against it, falling back with a low moan._

_"I'm ready for you," Clint said._

_Bucky grinned, reaching down and sure enough. "You think about me while you do that?"_

_"Who else?" Clint asked._

_"No idea," Bucky said with a shake of his head._


End file.
